Rude Awakenings
by Krystalglow
Summary: Mini stories of humor, romance, and fun times with our favorite characters. They are sure to make you smile!
1. Puppy dreams

**Disclaimer! No, of course I am not Tamora Pierce you silly sleepy head! This is my little fluffball of fun. Enjoy! **

Numair looked down at his love as he lay propped up on one elbow. He smiled, his white teeth showing against his tan skin. He watched his goddess sleeping so calmly, with not a care in the world. Her expression was soft, her brown curls spread halo-like around her head. He gently smoothed the curls out from around her face, trying not to wake her up. Her lips parted gently as she twitched from his touch and then settled, her breath deep again. Numair exhaled too; glad that he didn't wake his love.

He enjoyed the quiet times in the morning watching her sleep. Normally he wasn't a morning person, but it filled his heart with joy to know that Daine was his own. He slowly lifted his hand and began to softly rub her stomach. She murmured in her sleep, completely oblivious. Numair smiled again. Oh how happy he was to be with her! They were not yet wed, but he knew he could woo her over to be at his side. If only he could get by their age difference… but alas, he could bide his time. He kept running his hand along her abdomen, occasionally circling her navel with his finger. Daine stirred once more, grabbing his hand with her own. He laughed quietly, her hand almost dwarfed to his large one.

He leaned forward gently and kissed her forehead, his lips barely brushing her skin. Her eyebrows creased, and her expression looked worried. She slowly shook her head back and forth, clearly in a dream. Numair chuckled and kissed her again, this time softly between her brows. She began to murmur now, her mouth in a slight frown. Unable to hold his amusement, he kissed both of her cheeks quickly and softly. Daine grumbled and whimpered, twitching like a dog in a dream. Her hand on his tightened its grip and she bared her teeth. Numair laid on his back and bit his hand to keep from laughing. He looked over at her and slowly rolled onto his side again. She looked calmer now, but her brows were still creased with worry. Unable to resist one last kiss, he leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, lingering in spite of himself.

A growl tore from her chest and he opened his eyes to look into wolf ones. He quickly jumped backwards and fell out of the bed, landing with a thump on the floor. She launched onto him on the floor, her teeth bared, until she realized it was Numair. Slowly her muzzle faded back into her soft lips and white, small teeth. She began to laugh. She shook with laughter that pealed out like a bell. Numair laid on the floor, shocked and a little shaken. Daine was rolling by this point, tears streaming from her blue eyes.

"Numair, you should have seen yourself!" she said hoarsely. "I was dreaming that the skinners were touching my face, and I wake to see you being the culprit!"

Numair looked up at her, a grumpy expression on his face. He decided to kiss her only when she was awake from that point on. It was safer that way.

**Short and sweet isn't it? If you like my little fluffy, please R &R. Hope you liked it!  
**

**Yours truly, Krystalglow!**


	2. Wrestling

**Hello everyone! Hope your day/night has been going good. This fine little short is of Alanna and George, my first. I hope you enjoy! And of course, I'm still not Tamora Pierce, just to clear up any confusion you may have! I hope this makes you smile….**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alanna strode down the palace hallway late at night, savoring the peace and silence. Her days had been hectic and it was good to be in the capitol. The torches along the walls provided a soft glow, and the cold flagstones were quiet under her feet. She hooked her hands in her belt and smiled. It had been some time since the days before knighthood and the Lioness.

Alanna looked around her surroundings and sighed. Over along that wall she took a beating from Ralon, Jonathan stole a kiss from her in that corner, and then she stopped in front of a familiar old wooden door. Her room as a page. It seemed so long ago that she masqueraded as a boy to earn her shield. Laughing to herself, she reminisced about the fun times she had as a boy. She remembered making excuses not to swim, not wanting to dance with the fine court ladies, and of course trying to cover up her and Jon's relationship. Alanna smiled, remembering how scared she was and afraid of love. She was glad she got over that!

Thinking of love made her smile, and she fingered the ember stone at her throat. If it was not for the Great Mother Goddess, she would not be the woman that she was today. She smiled, glad that she had found love. Her problem for a while was who to love, even. Alanna remembered George, as the bright eyed boy who picked pockets. How he had changed! He went from being the Rogue to a respectable Baron of Pirate's Swoop. If she had been told that during her years at the palace, she would have said pigs might fly.

"They really did fly," she said softly.

Sadly, she remembered Liam and the short lived romance they held. _He was a good man_, she thought. _Not right for me, but a good one nonetheless. He was such a fighter until the bitter end_. _Gods bless_, she thought.

Alanna kept walking until she saw a shiny object on the floor. She bent over and picked it up, scrubbing it with a finger. Jonathan's semblance was on the coin, a gold noble. She laughed out loud seeing how stern and old he looked on the coin. Her purple eyes lit up, remembering _their_ strange love. A yarn could be told for hours about their romance and Alanna's love triangle. She tossed the coin back onto the floor and whistled.

"Jon. You were a _strange _boy. I suppose it's better in the end. I couldn't handle being queen and all. You were such a prig too for a while. 'You're not feminine Alanna!'" she said in a whining voice. "I can't believe that even bothered me," Alanna said laughing. She looked back at the coin. "I'm glad you grew up," she whispered.

Yawning, she decided to head back up to her quarters in the palace. George would be wondering where she was at this hour. She was glad he could come this time for her trip to the capital. During her travels she missed him dearly, and she yearned for a day to just settle down with her children and husband. _Well, maybe not settle down_, she thought to herself. _The Lioness is not meant to settle down!_ She reached her and George's quarters and softly opened the door. Warm candlelight flooded her eyesight and hazel eyes were looking her way.

"Where have you been, lass?" George asked, standing from his seat. He walked over and enveloped her with his long arms in a hug, bending his head looking sternly at her. "I think it's past a particular young lady's bedtime," he said grinning.

Alanna scowled and prodded him in the chest with one finger. "My bedtime is it laddybuck? The Lioness has no bedtime. I heard her yelling to her mam in Corus today, bellowing and waving her 'sword' because she was too important to have a bedtime. I have to agree with her," she said, amethyst eyes twinkling in the light.

"I don't think I can argue with that. I hear the Lioness has a fierce temper, and is not to be trifled with," George said seriously. He tapped her on the nose and whispered in her ear, "I've heard strange tales of that lass. Killed dragons, a lover of many fine men, not to mention she has a handsome husband."

Alanna lifted an eyebrow and chuckled. "I've heard that Baron was an outlaw, a price put on his head in his younger years. Not a respectable man at all. The Lioness must suffer in his company," she said shaking her head.

"Ah, I bet it is he who suffers. She must lash him with her pointed tongue and beat him with that stick she calls a sword. Although, I hear her wrestling skills are bad. At least he might have an edge there," George said with a wink.

Alanna's eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open. "So that immortal has a weakness does she?"

George grinned again and tweaked her nose. "Aye, wrestling and love I suppose. I once heard that she swore never to love a man. She must have been stark raving mad for a while, I suppose. All that manliness went to her head and confused her, poor thing," he said watching her closely.

"I'll show you stark raving mad," Alanna cried, launching herself at George. They grappled, both laughing all the while. George tried to swing Alanna over his hip, but she retaliated, throwing him off balance. She levered him off of her hip instead, making him begin to fall. He grabbed her and pulled her down with him, and they landed as a heap on the floor. Alanna tried to stand, but George pulled her down again with a thump. Tears were coursing down their cheeks from laughing when the door to their room opened.

A tousle haired Raoul entered, yawning widely. "You do realize that people sleep here don't you," he said sleepily. His eyes opened wide, realizing they were lying askew on the floor. "Sorry Alanna, I didn't, um, mean to uh, disturb you two."

George put his arm around Alanna and winked at Raoul. "Yes, my lad, you were interruptin' something. I was showing 'Alan' here how to wrestle. Seems 'he' got weak and feeble like a lass from not practicin'."

Raoul laughed then. "Those were the days," he said happily while scratching his head. "I always knew there was something funny about you. I thought you, well, might have liked men or something. You were obsessed with Ralon for a while," he said with a laugh.

Alanna reddened at that comment and closed her fists. "He got what he deserved," she said quietly.

George looked at her concerned and looked up at Raoul. "Well my lad, off to bed with you. I need to show 'Alan' here a few more moves," he said grinning. Raoul coughed and uttered a small goodnight before hastily leaving, only coming back to close the door and utter an apology with a beat red face.

George grabbed Alanna's chin and tilted her head up. Hazel eyes met purple ones. George leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth and slid his arms around her. He pulled back and smiled at Alanna.

"This is how you wrestle," he said with a laugh and managed to pin Alanna down with one smooth move. He straddled her and held her arms above her head so she couldn't move. Alanna tried to shake him off, but George had the upper hand.

"Get off of me you big clout," she grumbled, trying not to smile. George just sat on her, making himself comfortable.

"You know you should eat more. Your ribs are diggin' into my pore behind," he said conversationally.

"I give up," Alanna said with her eyes closed. "You've won. What are you going to do with me?"

George chuckled. "I never expected defeat out of you. Hmm, what shall be my winnings? A back rub perhaps? Maybe you could sing for me for entertainment," he said laughing. "On second thought, no on the singing. How about a kiss? Sound fair enough to you?" George asked. "Pretty easy terms if you ask me."

Alanna closed her eyes looking deep in thought. George had relaxed his position on her. Taking advantage, she quickly rolled and lifted, making George slide off. He fell sideways off and hit the floor. She lunged forward and tried to pin him down just as George had to her, but with no avail.

"Face it lass, I'm too much for you," he said, holding her arms above himself so she couldn't touch him. Alanna gritted her teeth and pushed, using all her weight to push his hands back.

"Mistake my love," George said and swung his leg to knock hers off balance. She fell on top of him making the wind go whoosh out of his lungs. George gasped, trying to get his breath back. His eyes began to water as he coughed and sputtered.

"Are you alright?" Alanna asked with concern. As much as she wanted to win she didn't want to hurt her husband! She sat up and pounded him on the back trying to get him to catch his breath. He quickly grabbed her in a hug and swung her into his lap.

"Worried for me? I'm touched," George said simply.

"You're touched in the head," Alanna said with a grin.

"I love you too," he grumbled while scooping her up. He kissed her on the forehead and dumped her into bed. George smiled and sat beside her on the bed, plumping up a pillow.

"Ah, nothing better than the palace beds," George said laying down next to Alanna with his back to her. "G'night my Lioness. See you in the mornin'," he said while closing his eyes.

Alanna sat there puzzled, then grinned. George was waiting for something. She didn't want to disappoint him.

"You know what's better than a palace bed?" Alanna asked innocently.

"Mm, what?" George asked sleepily.

"Breaking them in," she said casually, while putting out the lights with a purple haze.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Not quite as humorous as my others, but I liked how this one turned out. This is my first short of Alanna and I tried to capture her character. I'll let you decide if you liked it or not, which I hope you did. Thanks everyone for your reviews so far! My goal with these is to leave you with a smile. Hopefully I have accomplished that. R&R if it's your fancy!**

**Yours truly, Krystalglow!**


	3. A Tale of a Stone

**Hello my beauties! Another dedicated tale to you! This time, we delve into a moment of grand proportions with Aly and Nawat. Hope you enjoy this funny tale, to be sung about in the court of Tortall. **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a night of truly grandeur and magnificent proportions. It was the eve of the start of the Royal Progress, which meant a large gathering of fine court gents and damsels would soon commence. All the court gossip was into full swing, and the whole of Corus buzzed with activity. A fully decorated and divine ball was to happen that night, one that would be sung about for untold generations. Many famous legends would grace the hall, including His Royal Highness Jonathon of Conte and his fair lady Thayet the Peerless, the King's Champion Alanna and the Baron of Pirate's Swoop, as well as many other famous Tortallan delegates and citizens.

Aly sighed with regret. It was good to be home in Tortall and be with her family for the visit, but she simply did not feel like going to the Royal Progress Ball. She sat in her chambers she shared with Nawat Crow, idly playing with her hair in the mirror. A few years ago she would have gladly went to the ball, conquered many young and foolish hearts, and would have been a legend. That was before Nawat. Now, she would rather spend time with him, instead of running around with face paint in a giant orgy they call a ball.

She sighed wistfully and looked to her love. Nawat was fighting with his fine splendor of an outfit. He wore a silken green tunic with silver embroidered birds, as well as a light green shirt with billowing sleeves. He fidgeted with the silver hose, not accustomed to the Northern fashion. Nawat was used to the loose and free clothing of the isles, not the tight and stifling outfits the Northerners found fashionable.

"Aly, must I wear this?" he said with a grimace.

Aly smiled and stood from her seat. "My dear crow, you do look lovely and sporting. Me, a fine damsel, cannot resist your impeccable fashion sense," she said fluttering her eyelashes. She twirled and dropped her fan, then slowly picked it up and snapped it open, hiding her face. Aly fluttered her eyelashes more, then acted as though she swooned. _I would make a great Player…_ she thought to herself.

Nawat looked at her, confusion on his open face. "Do you have something in your eye?" he asked, referring to her constant eyelash batting.

Aly laughed. "No, I'm just giving you a taste of the court beauties. They enjoy trying to steal hearts as well as break them, and this is some of their ploys," she said seriously. "Those women are wolves my dear, licking their chops. I'm sure one or two will make a pass at you, being new and fresh like a little lamb. Guard yourself well, I cannot always protect you," she said stifling a giggle.

Nawat shook his head. "Aly, I can surely protect myself from a bunch of silly court women. _You_ must guard yourself from the men," he said, nonchalantly tying his hair up in a short horsetail. He looked at himself in the mirror, and then casually tucked a few black feathers into his raven hair.

"Your head is stuffed with feathers you bird brain. Shall we go to this silly thing they call a ball?" Aly asked.

Nawat turned to her and put one hand on her waist and grabbed her hand. He spun her quickly in a circle then kissed her.

"I'm ready if you are," he said with a glint in his eye.

Aly looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll rescue you from those virtue-less wolves if you need me. Let's go!" she said tugging his arm and laughing.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Aly and Nawat had descended the grand staircase with no mishaps. Aly sighed with relief when they reached the floor and Nawat beamed with happiness at being paired and pronounced a couple in front of so many people. He turned to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Now everyone knows you are my mate! I am so proud," he said, beaming even more.

Aly smiled back at his excitement. "Nawat, I'm touched to be your 'mate' but around here we call them 'lovers' or 'a couple'. People will get a weird idea if you refer to me as 'your mate'."

Nawat ignored her saying, "Well, you are my mate. And that's that."

Aly rolled her eyes and walked into the crowd, grabbing a goblet of punch and saying hello to the nobles she knew. Alanna and George were nearby, talking to Myles. Aly and Nawat went forward to speak to them. Alanna wore a gorgeous light violet dress with her hair pinned up in fiery ringlets. Aly dropped her mouth open and stared.

"Ma, you're a lady," Aly said with awe to her mother.

Alanna smiled ruefully. "Yes, dear, I am a lady. I have been for quite some time," she said dryly. She prodded George on the chest forcefully. "This here laddybuck thought it would be funny to make a bet with me. Sadly, I lost, and this is what I have to show for it."

Myles had a gleam in his eye and mouthed 'He fixed the bet before it was even made!', which made Aly cough to cover up a laugh.

"What do you think Nawat?" Aly asked. "A good look for my mother or not?"

Nawat stood motionless, with a longing expression in his dark eyes. Aly looked at him with confusion.

"Nawat?" she asked again.

He stood there blankly, still staring at Alanna. His mouth dropped open slightly, and a hint of saliva began to pool at the corner of his mouth.

"So beautiful," he whispered under his breath.

Aly glared at him and jabbed him in the side, hard. Nawat broke out of his reverie and stuttered an apology. Her glare was full of sharp daggers as she looked at him. She pulled his arm and excused them from her family, then pulled him to one of the wall couches.

"Nawat, what were you doing!? That is my MOTHER! You CANNOT look at my MOTHER that way! EVER!" Aly said pacing around him as he sat on the comfy couch.

Nawat looked at his boots and said nothing. Aly couldn't see his face, only the black feathers poking up from his horsetail.

"Aly I am sorry. I don't know what I was doing," he said sadly. He looked up at her and smiled, saying, "Do you want to dance?"

Aly smiled ruefully at him. She didn't want to bite his head off. "Ok my crow, let us cut a rug!"

Nawat shook his head and followed. "I asked to _dance_ not cut a rug," he muttered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The open floor left for dancing was full of swirling skirts and tunics. Laughter filled the air and gentlemen were nudging their friends pointing out "this court beauty" or that. It was a lovely night for most, except for one couple.

Aly and Nawat were dancing slowly to an older court song. He was graceful as he danced, but so was Aly. They were making a great pair, both swinging at ease with each other. Nawat even dipped her down and twirled her romantically. The only thing wrong with this picture was Nawat. Aly kept noticing him looking at her mother, _again!_ Thoughts kept running through her mind, but she could not find a good reason for him to be staring at Alanna so!

They continued to dance slowly, until a livelier tune began. Aly sighed to herself as she saw her parents take the floor and come close to her and Nawat. _Why me?_ she asked to herself. _Maybe he's in shock because she's in a dress. That's what it has to be. Pure, speechless shock. She hasn't worn a dress in years, _Aly thought to reassure herself. She noticed her and Nawat were still making a great team on the ballroom floor. Aly smiled in spite of herself.

Nawat was fond of twirling her on the floor, so he began the more intricate steps of the dance. He had just lowered Aly into a dip, when he heard Alanna speak.

"Nice Nawat! You picked up these quick Northerner dances pretty fast," Alanna said as she danced with George.

"Oh, Kyprioth," Nawat breathed as he dropped Aly with a thud and nimbly leapt towards Alanna. He stretched out his hand for the sparkly ember stone at her throat and plucked it from her neck.

He yelped in pain as Alanna yelled a hell raising, bloody war cry.

The ember stone dropped from Nawat's burning hands and hit the floor, thankfully not shattering. Nawat and Alanna dove after it. Nawat was first, and he gently tried to cup it in his hands. The fiery insides of the ember stone glowed with reds, oranges, and golds.

Nawat was in heaven until Alanna and Aly stepped over him on the floor. Alanna and Aly both hauled him up by his ears and drug him to the wall couch.

The members attending the ball were staring with bulging eyes at the scene and some coughed delicately, looking with rude stares at Alanna and Aly. George was laughing hysterically and Myles was hitting George's back trying not to laugh at his foster daughter. Jonathon looked confused at the commotion and Thayet shook her head reprovingly at their antics.

Once Alanna and Aly had Nawat seated in the couch, Alanna held out her hand.

"Nawat, that is mine, given to me by the Great Mother Goddess. I know it's burning your hands, so give it back," Alanna said growling.

Nawat looked ruefully at the stone then handed it back. He sat, blowing on his hands to get the large burn to cool.

Aly stepped forward then. "So you were looking at my mother like that for the ember stone? Why?" she asked.

Nawat shook his head. "I guess I _am_ bird brained like you said earlier. I was a crow remember? Crows like sparkly things, and I was one of the best," he said wistfully. "It is so shiny, so sparkly," he said softly. "You would be my mate for all of time if I had that to present to you," Nawat said with a sigh.

"If Aly was a _crow_," he muttered to himself as an afterthought, smacking himself in the forehead with the burned hand. "Ouch," he said, blowing on his hands again.

Aly smiled at him. "Well Nawat, you may be bird brained but your heart is pure. I suppose I will still be your mate," she said laughing.

Nawat stood quickly and pulled her into a great hug. He put his face in hers, their noses touching, and grinned.

"Will you remind me that I am a man? One who love's you dearly and wishes to forget he was a bird?" he asked innocently then kissed her. "We can soar together," Nawat said looking seriously at her.

"Well, it would be appropriate for us to leave, considering the commotion you made," Aly said laughing. "I just might have to remind you that you're a man, after all of this. It's my responsibility," she said laughing.

"I hoped you would say that," Nawat said, pulling a feather out of his hair and tickling her under the chin with it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oh the drama! The scene! The nerve of that boy! Lackaday! Oh, my dearest readers, I hope you enjoyed this sincere tale of love, sparkly things, and how being a bird at one time can be hard for a relationship. (we can all relate to that of course) So if you liked this tale, please drop a line saying if you enjoyed it. Should I continue with more pairs? What do you think? Please let me know!**

**Yours truly, as ever,**

**Krystalglow**


	4. Of sheets and surprise

**Uh oh! Another fluffball was stuck under the couch! You have no choice but to read it! Mua hahahahaha!!! (I'm sleepy) Enjoy my romantic comedy fuzz. **

Daine sat on her and Numair's bed, bored silly. Outside thunder and lightning raged, and rain fell in sheets to hit hard against the windows. She sighed and walked over to the shiny glass, sitting on the window seat. Her face illuminated periodically with each flash of lightning so she could her reflection clearly. Being bored, she made faces and laughed at herself when the lightning would strike. Her particular favorite was when she decided to be creative and shift her face into half fish, half cat. Scales glittered, whiskers twitched, green slit pupils glowed, and to top it all off was the 'plop' her mouth made while breathing. Daine laughed at her own antics and made her face normal again.

"I really was a catfish!" she said laughing to herself. "This is frightfully sad. What's sadder is the fact that I am talking to myself. Even sadder yet, I am commenting to myself how sad it is to be talking to myself which is the saddest yet of all. I need a hobby," she concluded, still giggling. Then she giggled harder, knowing that she wasn't a silly goose girl who giggled. She was Daine, whatever that was.

She stretched up from the window seat, trying to think of something humorous to do. Numair would be back soon from his meeting with Myles, so what would be entertaining until then? Daine paced the cold flagstones of their floor, watching the fire crackle in the hearth. A trick, she decided. Hmm, the Fools day was coming up soon, she thought to herself.

In a sing song voice, she said, "I could trick him early! And here I go again talking to myself. I suppose I am going mad after all," she said with remorse. "Ahh but it will make life more interesting, and then some for Numair."

Walking with purpose now, she lit all the candles in the bedroom, making it glow romantically. She walked to the windows and closed the drapes, blocking the light from the lightning. Smiling to herself, she folded down the sheets on the bed, making it almost beckon for someone to climb into them. She plumped up the pillows, and pulled a flower from the flower vase, a rose. Placing it neatly on his pillow, she smiled.

"Oh I am devious," she said with a chuckle.

With the other flowers, she plucked their petals and sprinkled them in a trail from the door to their bed. If he didn't get the hint, he was daft Daine decided. Thinking about other romantic little things, a random thought popped into her head. Smell. Nothing would get his attention more than a lingering, sweet, luscious smell. Her lips curved upward and she went to chest of drawers to retrieve her precious small bottle of perfume. Gently she spread some of the aromatic goodness and breathed in its scent.

Smiling with satisfaction at her work, Daine checked the candle that marked time. Numair was due at any moment. It was almost 9 of the late hour, and he said it would be at that hour, and no later. She sat, and thought to herself, then made up her mind. Grabbing a piece of paper, she wrote 'Hop on into bed, see you in a few. You'll love your surprise. With love, your sweet'. She sat it under the rose on his pillow and smiled fondly.

Daine curled into a ball and thought of sharp quills, pincushions, and spines. A small hedgehog then decided to hide under the sheets. It was warm and quite comfortable for a tiny ball of prickles.

A few minutes later, Numair came into the room, sopping wet. He went to his closet and quickly changed out of his wet clothes and into dry, comfortable ones. He was wiping his face when he smelled something. Lifting his long nose into the air he breathed in deeply and smiled. Daine. She smelled delicious. He looked around the room but did not see her. He did however, notice that there was something on his pillow.

Numair walked forward, noticing the flower petals strewn on the floor only after he crushed them with his bare feet. He grimaced, pulled a daisy petal out from between his large toes, and went to the bed. Picking up the rose, he read the note.

Smiling he said to himself, "Oh I will wait in bed, my Daine. It's been a long day. I deserve this." Then he climbed into bed, pulling the sheets up to his middle. He laid on his side to have a good view with the door for when Daine would enter.

Daine lay in the sheets, her quills perked indignantly at his remark. _He deserves this? That is not the way to think of romance! Ha, I'll show that silly man. _ She slowly crawled forward; glad that he was so big he had a canopy effect on the sheets. Clearly she could see his body looming in front of her. It was like out camping in the Royal Forest, except it was warm, fluffy, and a giant lay in front of her. She chuckled, and slowly made her way to his rear end. She turned, backside to his backside, and backed up, quills outward.

"Ah!" Numair yelled, falling out onto the floor. He laid on his stomach, one hand clasped to his bum. Daine waddled to the edge of the bed and stared at his with small, beady eyes.

"How in the name of Mithros did a porcupine get in here?" Numair asked, with a dazed expression on his face. He was too tired to think that this could be his own, not-so-prickly Daine. She sighed to herself. _I'm a hedgehog you dolt! Men! Sometimes they surprise me with their own stupidity!_

Making fun of Numair as a hedgehog made her laugh to herself. _Maybe I should use my powers only for good_, she decided.

Numair gingerly stood up, and winced pulling out a quill. "Ouch," he said simply. He bent down on his knees to get eye level with the hedgehog. "Now young sir, that was not a very nice thing to do. If I hadn't met Daine, you would have been kicked and launched into oblivion out of my window. You should be thankful I am sparing your life out of my love, wherever she is," he said looking towards the door.

He looked back at the hedgehog and a weird look crossed his face. Did the hedgehog just wink at him? No, it was a trick of the light of course, he thought. He smiled ruefully and rubbed his eyes, peering at the spiny nuisance again. Slowly one eye winked again, then the other. Baffled he stood up and looked down.

"I want no nonsense out of you sir. Be a good little prickly beastie and shoo off of my bed!" Daine laughed at 'prickly beastie' and climbed onto his pillow. She grabbed the rose in her small mouth and winked again at the giant.

"Hey, that's for me not you," Numair said, reaching for the stem. When his hand got to the stem, he grazed only bare, soft skin. Daine sat on top of his pillow, the rose still sitting in her teeth. It was a sensual pose to say the least.

Numair's jaw dropped, then smiled warmly looking her over. "I see you weren't a prickly little sir after all. I apologize for any confusion," he said, lifting her hand to his lips. Daine raised her eyebrows at him, lips pursed.

"So what did you say earlier? That you deserved something? Or am I mistaken?" she said, eyes twinkling dangerously.

"I only meant that I deserved your wondrous company, my sweet," he replied, charming as ever.

Daine laughed and buried her hands in Numair's thick black mane. She pulled his head closer until their noses nearly touched. She stared him down.

"Liar," she said simply as she pulled him onto her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Oh another ball of fluffy goodness. It does a body good! Hope you enjoyed this one as well as the last! Please R&R. Which one did you like better, just out of curiosity? Ah the fluff! It fills me up with its sweet, sugary goodness! **

**Yours truly, Krystalglow!**


	5. The Season of Love

**Hello my beauties. Here is another short tale that I hope amuses you. This time we glimpse into the lives of Jon and Thayet. I do not own them I have to say. Slavery is a bad thing. I don't like to own any characters at all! Hope you enjoy!**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The day was fresh, green, warm, and lovely. Spring had come upon Tortall. The buds were beginning to come out on the trees and tulips, lilies, and other spring flowers were adding color and splendor to the surroundings. It was a fine day, and Tortall was blooming with spring.

Jonathon of Conte had not had a pleasant day. He was swamped with paperwork and meetings, trying to please this ambassador or that and trying to settle down an excited Gary about spring agriculture. Throughout the day he merely gazed out the window daydreaming while signing the forms the red-faced crotchety old men threw at him. One old man even had a bright purple vein bulging from his forehead. He was trying to argue with another old man about the price of peas in Persopolis. Jon rolled his eyes and continued to look out the window as white fluffy clouds scurried across the sky. He sighed, tugging at his splendor of dress and moved his crown so it wasn't digging into his head.

"But your Majesty, my Liege, the amount of peas in Persopolis have gone down in stock! That means the demand is great and we will be paying too much for them. Stop importing from Persopolis my King. We will save the treasury!" the bulging veined man yelled in the middle of the chaos.

"My Lord! We can get cheaper peas from Tyra! They are grown better and they are cheaper!" another old man cheeped in.

"Your Highness! We have been buying peas from Persopolis for years! They depend on us buying their stock of peas!" another man bellowed.

Gary stood forward and whispered to Jon. "Actually, we can grow them here much cheaper. Did you know you cannot even grow peas in Persopolis? It is a desert! These old men love to bicker," he said sniggering. "Leave it to them to take an old saying, believe it, and argue about it!"

Jon nodded his head as a bell rang. _Thank you Mithros!_ He stood up slowly and tapped the gavel on the table.

"Gentleman, we are at a close. Great work has been done this day, and your King is thankful for your dutiful and diligent work. We shall meet again anon, to further improve our great country," he said formally.

The old men grumbled and then made their way out of the large chamber doors. Jon remained slumped in his chair and Gary sat on the large desk that was littered with paperwork.

"What a day Gary! It is gorgeous outside and we are stuck in here doing business. It's a shame it is dusk. I would have liked to go out and ride, hunt, or something. Even pick flowers with Thayet would have been nice," he said.

Gary clapped Jon on the back. "It's all in a days work Jon. You could really tell there at the end we were out of business to discuss. The price of peas in Persopolis. The absurdity!" he said shaking his head.

"I wish I wouldn't have to deal with some of those old men. They will never retire. Or die," he said as an afterthought.

"Well, my Highness," Gary said smiling. "I'm off. I need to organize this paperwork and get it ready to be enforced," he said scooping the papers together and stacking them neatly in a pile.

"Thanks Gary. I think I might sneak outside for awhile," Jon said stretching and walking out the large doors. He walked along the palace until he reached the Royal Quarters. He nodded to the guards posted at the doors and walked inside.

Thayet was sitting at her vanity, brushing her long black hair into place and gazing into the mirror. She turned and smiled at Jon as he entered.

"Long day?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Jon said falling backwards onto the bed. He rubbed his eyes and tossed his crown onto a chair. "Those old men who call themselves advisors are windy. We had a lovely little breeze in our meeting room," he said dryly.

Thayet stood and sat on the bed beside him. "At least no big problems are happening right now. The crops are planted, we are not at war, and only minor skirmishes are going on. You should be thankful," she said reproachfully.

Jon sat up. "My dear, I _am_ thankful," he said grabbing her into his arms forcefully. "It's just been a long day, and I am getting crotchety like those old men. Do you want to go for a walk? In the gardens maybe?" Jon asked hopefully, tickling her under her chin.

Thayet smiled, her red lips curving upward. "It is a nice night. How can I say no?" she said.

"You just say no, dearest. That's how you say no," Jon said laughing and jumping up to get out of Thayet's reach.

Thayet scowled and hit Jon with a pillow. He winced and held his head, like he was injured. Thayet rolled her eyes and hit him again. Jon shuddered and fell into the fetal position, yelling cries of "No!"

"Are we going or not?" she asked, tapping her foot as she stood over him.

Jon peeked out between his fingers. "As long as you stop abusing me," he said seriously.

Thayet glared. "If you don't get up now, I will show you what pain _really_ is. I've learned some tricks from Alanna, and none of them are pleasant," she said threateningly.

Jon held up his hands in submission and stood, dusting himself off. He held out an arm to Thayet, and she took it, looking at him warily.

"You've been acting strange today," she said as they began to walk outside.

Jon breathed in deeply. "It must be the spring air. I feel like a boy again."

"That explains your rare show of immaturity," Thayet drawled.

Jon ignored the statement and opened the doors from the palace to the gardens. The moon was aglow and the stars were shining. A gentle breeze was in the air and not a soul was in sight. They both began to walk through the rose bushes and flower beds.

"It's times like these I wish I was a simple farmer," Jon said.

Thayet snorted. "Like you would have that kind of patience. You would be a better flower girl than a farmer," she said laughing.

Jon picked a flower and stuck it between his teeth, then grabbed Thayet around the waist and twirled her round. She laughed and hugged him, glad that he was in a good mood. It was the happy, light times like these that she cherished. Sometimes things were so serious in Tortall that her husband wouldn't smile for days.

The couple finally reached the pond, which was at the far end of the gardens. The waters surface glittered in the moonlight as it rippled from the breeze. Bulrushes scattered around the edge swayed gently. A few frogs were singing their songs to the night.

Jon looked at Thayet. "We should take a dip," he said with a smile.

Thayet looked back at him and shuddered. "The water is still chilly. _You_ go right ahead," she said.

Jon scooped her up in his arms and walked forward towards the pond.

"Jonathon of Conte! Don't you dare throw me in there!" she shrieked hitting Jon in the head.

"Dearest, I am right here. There is no need to shout," he said as he took his first few steps into the pond, clothing and all. He was up to his knees when he stopped and looked at Thayet. He gently kissed her, whispering "Forgive me." He then tossed a screaming Thayet into the Royal Pond.

Thayet surfaced, coughing and sputtering. Her gown was soaked and clinging to her body and her hair was in wet tendrils. Her eyes were the best feature. They were smoldering. She charged at Jon and knocked him down into the water, Jon pulling her in after him. They both fought hard, each trying to get the upper hand. Finally, they both slowed and were choking on a combination of water and laughter.

"Thayet, you look ravishing," Jon said finally. In reality Thayet looked like a wet dog.

"Why thank you dear," she replied. "You look, well, blue."

Jon looked down and cursed. The blue from his fine tunic had run, making his arms and shirt a bright royal blue.

"You look delicious," Thayet added. "Like a ripe blueberry," she said chuckling.

"We are both very attractive people my dear," Jon said, holding one arm around her shoulders. "If only they could see us now, how they would swoon from our beauty."

He turned to her then and did a romantic kiss, leaning her backwards in a Players love scene. It would have looked picturesque if Thayet's hair wasn't dipping into the pond and her gown was a green tinge, or the fact that the dye on Jon's tunic had started to make his neck and beard blue. It was lovely nonetheless.

Jon lifted her back up and smiled. "Ah my dear, it is the season of love," he said in a deep purr. "The flow of the season is coursing in my veins. It is wondrous is it not?" he asked his soaked wife as he nuzzled her neck.

"What has that got to do with the price of peas in Persopolis?" Thayet asked.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ah love is in the air! I hope you enjoyed my little tale. I love getting reviews, they fuel me onward. So if you liked it, please let me know. If you hated it, you can tell me too! Hopefully it made you smile, that's what I'm going for. **

**Yours truly,**

**Krystalglow**


	6. Blindfolded

**Here's a new chappie! This is my first Kel/Dom, so hopefully it isn't too bad. Enjoy, and no, I'm not Tamora Pierce, so don't sue me. Can't we all just be friends?**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kel sat in the mess tent, her face buried in her hands. She was exhausted from getting a whole new refugee camp in order. So much work was to be done, and much more was yet to come. She blissfully closed her eyes for a few moments of darkness and peace when someone shook her shoulder. A bloodshot eye opened slowly and she saw a rogue-ish boy in front of her.

"Wake up," Tobe said cheerfully.

"But I wasn't even asleep," Kel said yawning.

Tobe's eyebrows shot up and he gave her a reproachful look. "There's no sense in sleepin' when work's t' be done," he said grinning.

Kel grumbled. "You're starting to sound like me. Gods help us."

Tobe skipped gleefully around her as she sat up from the table. He leaned forward and peered into her face grinning again. "I've an assignment for you," he said.

Kel's eyebrows shot up. "Oh have you? And what, pray, would that be?"

Not meeting her eyes, Tobe put a finger to his lips. "A most secret and important mission, my lady. That is all I can tell you. You must trust me," he said with an impish smile.

Throwing her arms in the air, Kel laughed. "I'm doomed then. All right, I accept the mission. What must I do?"

Tobe grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "Firstly, my lady, I must escort you to a secret location. To keep it secret, I must blindfold you," he said taking a strip of cloth out of a bag. "On second thought, sit back down. You're too tall for me to reach!"

Kel chuckled and sat back down, allowing Tobe to blindfold her. His deft hands quickly had her eyes covered and had the blindfold knotted tightly. She felt his small hands take hers and beckon her to stand.

"Now no peekin'," she heard him say in front of her.

"I won't Tobe. I'm a chivalrous knight remember?" she said dryly.

"That's true mistress. But I'm sure as the day I was born that you'd love to know what's a goin' on," he replied.

Smiling, Kel followed Tobe's voice as he chattered to her and led her to who-knows-where. _He's probably going to pull a prank on me,_ she mused to herself as she walked slowly to try and not trip. She felt the hard packed earth of her camp turn into soft grass; she knew they had left the camp. Intrigued, Kel wondered where the little scamp was leading her.

"Almost there," she heard him say as he squeezed her hand.

They continued to walk, the breeze playing softly against Kel's face. She breathed in deeply, smelling the rich spring grass and damp earth. _Maybe it's not so bad to have a break,_ she thought smiling. _Fresh air never smelled so good. _

"We're here my lady! Now sit down," he ordered.

"Right where I'm standing?" Kel asked.

"Yes ma'am. Right where you're at," he said chuckling.

_I'm in for it,_ Kel grimaced as she sat down. Sitting tailor style, she stretched and felt in front of her. She was sitting on a blanket. _Wonder what he's up to?_

"Tobe, are you going to untie me?" she asked.

The only sound that met her ears was the rustle of leaves in a tree, and a horse whinny that carried on the breeze. _That's odd. Wonder where he went?_

"Tobe?" she asked again.

Silence.

"This is ridiculous," Kel said raising her arms to untie the blindfold. Warm hands grabbed hers and put them back down by her sides.

"Finally you came back you scamp. I thought you left me for good," Kel said.

She felt the hands begin to untie the knot of the blindfold. It dropped away and she could see again. Suddenly hands grabbed her and spun her around and warm lips met hers. Eyes opened wide in shock Kel was face to face with Dom! She felt herself relax and closed her eyes, enjoying the kiss. His nose brushed against hers softly, and he gently stroked her cheek. He pulled away slowly and two spots of color were on his own cheeks.

Kel sat and smiled at Dom, a feeling of happiness welled up inside of her.

"Did you miss me?" she asked shyly, hands playing with the blanket.

"Of course I missed you, how couldn't I?" Dom said with a laugh.

Kel looked around the blanket and realized a picnic was set out. She smiled and looked at Dom. "So this is my assignment?" she asked. "To take a break?"

Dom nodded and put his arms around her, his lips brushing her hair. "Of course," he murmured. "You need one or else you'll work yourself to death. And I can't have that," he whispered into her ear.

"Me either," Kel said giggling. She leaned up against him and closed her eyes, her head leaning on his chest. She felt his heart beat and moved slowly with the gentle rise and fall of his breathing. Reaching, she took one of his hands and felt their fingers intertwine. _This is nice, _Kel thought peacefully as she listened to his heartbeat.

Dom looked down at Kel. "You know, I just realized I have a lump," he said, tapping her on the head. "I'm not sure what it is though; maybe it's one of those Yamini lumps I've heard about."

"You would say something like that wouldn't you, Meathead?" Kel said dryly.

Dom looked down at her. "Meathead? Surely you can't compare me to my dear cousin?"

"Oh I can, and I will," Kel said chuckling. "Especially since you're acting like him."

Dom playfully shoved her off of him. "_I_ act like _him?_ I was born first; it's him that acts like me!"

Kel stuck her tongue out. "Well, I knew him first, so _you're_ acting like him."

Dom looked at Kel with one eyebrow quirked and his teeth flashing in a smile. He kneeled on the blanket, his hands behind him. Kel sat up, wondering what he was up to. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence.

"What are you doing Meathead?" Kel asked, straight-faced.

"Admiring my detachable lump," he replied casually.

They both sat in silence again. Kel was confused. _What is Dom up to? Everyone is just full of surprises today!_ She thought. _I hate surprises…_she added as Dom smiled and winked at her. Suddenly he lunged forward and threw the blindfold behind her, pulling her towards him. Kel laughed and pushed him backwards onto the blanket. Sandwiches were slaughtered beneath Dom's back as Kel laughed. He grinned and pulled her on top of him. They were both quiet again, staring into each other's eyes. Slowly Kel leaned forward and brushed his lips with hers. Brown eyes stared into blue eyes as their lips explored one another.

Behind a tree, not too far away, Tobe sat trying not to laugh at his knight-mistress. His eyes were crinkled in glee at the pair, and he covered his mouth with a hand. When Dom asked him to get Kel out of the camp, Tobe quickly agreed. It was good to see her happy and carefree for a short time.

"'twas a good idea," Tobe said to himself. "I best leave those two be," he said smiling as he walked back towards camp whistling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Hope you liked it. If you did, let me know! If not, flame me to a crisp. R&R is much appreciated, and thank you to those who have! **

**Yours as always,**

**Krystalglow**


	7. Wall Hanging?

**Hello dearies! Another ball of fluff was found under the couch! Now we glimpse into the lives of Raoul and Buri, before they were a couple. Hope you enjoy! (Oh, Tamora Pierce is brilliant and I am not, or else I would have written her books. I'm also proud of myself for updating so soon :)**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Buriram Tourakom sighed. It was another stifling night in the Queen's Ballroom. She itched her neck in irritation from the hot and scratchy material of her dress as she sat at a wall couch. Taking a swig of punch out of a crystal goblet, she noted her queen was looking striking as ever. Buri sighed, looking longingly at Thayet's fine ivory skin, her hair in place, and the way her skirts whispered as she gracefully moved. Buri thought of her own tanned skin, her dull brown locks, and how she looked as comfortable as a pig in a frying pan in her dress. Envy was something most women had; Buri wished she wasn't one of them. Buri knew she was a skilled fighter, a great leader, and not to mention she had more excitement in her life than a simple court lady ever would. But sometimes a part of her just wished to be one of those dainty pieces of arm candy.

Buri snorted at her own folly and took another swig of the punch, downing the last bit of it. Stifling a yawn, she stood up to go and get some more. Walking along the side of the wall to not get in the way of the nobles, she noted something odd. One of the wall hangings most definitely looked peculiar. It seemed to have a bulge, or was it a trick of the lighting? Curiously she walked over to the hanging and peeled it from the wall, peering behind it.

"Raoul, aren't you too old to be hiding behind hangings? Or is it a new pastime you've picked up these days?" Buri drawled.

Raoul's dark eyes glared at her menacingly. "Shh or she'll hear you!"

"Who?" Buri asked

Raoul closed his eyes and wiped his forehead. "That demon spawn of a woman. Mistress Cutthroat."

Buri's eyebrows raised. "Mistress Cutthroat? You mean the cunning Lady Curam? The matchmaker?"

Raoul shuddered. "The very one. She has been after me all night, sending her daughters and nieces after me. The pestering old woman won't leave me be!"

Buri chuckled as she watched the startled man hiding behind the hanging. _Men_ she thought. Raoul looked so helpless, hiding in the dark shadows. She laughed harder, knowing this man was fearless and had faced down the unthinkable. And here he was, an eligible bachelor hiding from a matchmaking mother. She covered her mouth in vain as Raoul glared at her.

"It's not funny," he pleaded. "I need to get out of here. I'm parched and starving, not to mention tired from standing here for so long."

Buri lost control and snorted as she laughed. _I must look ridiculous laughing and talking to a wall hanging_ she thought. _How can I get him out of this?_ She put her hands on her hips and looked at Raoul as he looked at her with begging eyes.

"Alright Raoul. I'll get you out of this fix," Buri said smiling.

Raoul inched out of the hanging and stood beside her, brushing himself off. Luckily the wall hanging was a long and tall one he could stand behind. The commander of the King's Own was quite the giant. He wore a bright blue tunic trimmed with gold and looked every inch the uncomfortable noble. He smiled at her as he ran his fingers quickly through his dark hair to straighten it.

"How do I look?" he asked her, teeth flashing.

"You look a little flat," she said seriously.

Raoul stood up indignantly and swore. "That hanging must have rubbed off on me."

"Must of. You do look a bit more flowery than the last time I saw you."

Raoul shook his head and put his arm around her. "Gods Buri, it's nice to have an honest friend in you. So what is the plan to escape me from the formidable Lady Curam?"

"I thought you could pass me off as your date. Lady Curam wouldn't send her lovely ladies after you if she thought you were taken," Buri pointed out.

Raoul nodded, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "A good plan," he finally said, rubbing his hands together. He gallantly put out his arm for Buri to take; she just looked at it with raised eyebrows. Raoul then swept his arm out towards the couples dancing out in the open, beckoning for her to follow him out there.

"Come my dear we must look the part," Raoul said grinning.

"I didn't say _dance._ I just said be a date. You know, cling to your arm like a burr stuck on a horses tail, trying to look pretty," Buri said with a scowl.

Raoul shook his head. "No, I think we should blend in with the enemy. We must do as they do to avoid being conspicuous and draw attention to ourselves. Think of this as a field assignment in enemy territory. You know the drill."

Buri rolled her eyes and took his arm, holding it tightly with her hand. She squeezed hard, trying to pinch him. Raoul looked reproachfully at her and elbowed her in the ribs. She sighed and stopped trying to squeeze his arm in half. They made their way towards the edge of the dancing circle, where a lilting tune lit the air and couples were engaged in a slow waltz.

"May I have this dance, Lady Tourakom?" Raoul said bowing.

"I accept, Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak," Buri sniffed, curtsying lightly with a bored expression.

Tentatively Raoul put his hand on Buri's hip and held her hand. He flashed a quick smile and then they began to move slowly to the dance. Their feet moved in rhythm to the slow and steady beat of the song. Buri concentrated on her steps, not really paying attention to Raoul. Typically she would not dance that often at court functions and she did not want to look like a fool tonight. The dance was not that difficult, but she was in deep concentration nonetheless to be flawless. She liked things done right.

"Do you normally stick your tongue out when you dance?" Raoul asked innocently.

Buri scowled at him. "I don't normally dance. I have to think about what I'm doing."

"I think it adds character," he remarked.

"I'm sure it does."

The lilting tune finally closed with a crescendo of lute's and violins. Buri smiled and let go of Raoul to walk back towards the wall. A new melody struck up with the musicians; a livelier tune. Raoul reached forward and grasped Buri's hand, pulling her back to the dance floor. This song had a quick drum beat and a fast paced melody of flutes and the fiddle. The other couples were beginning the steps of the new dance. It was much more intricate and their feet moved quickly to the beat. Buri gulped. She was not familiar with it in the least.

"I like this song," Raoul said simply.

Buri sighed and looked around in dismay. She would have to watch the other couples in order to follow along. Raoul grabbed her by the hip and grasped her hand, quickly swirling her. Her dress fanned out around her in a perfect circle; a beautiful flash of color. Buri smiled in spite of herself at the simple display of femininity. They began to move quickly; sometimes close together while at other times they would separate from each other and dance a certain part; one dance for the men and one dance for the women. Watching the other ladies, Buri tried to keep in time as the women did their steps. She tried to keep up but was always one step behind, much to her chagrin. Raoul looked like he was thoroughly enjoying himself as he did the men's steps. He danced them with ease, watching Buri the whole while. _How can a man so large manage to dance? _Buri grumbled to herself.

The beat of the music changed once more, cueing the couples to reunite. Raoul and Buri came back together quickly and began to dance very close together, as the dance dictated. Raoul's arm was behind her back this time, and their torso's were nearly touching. Buri craned her neck up to look at Raoul. She never noticed just how tall he was compared to her, or how muscular he was to the touch. She felt the warmth of his body through his clothes and the pleasant smell of him. Their eyes met and he smiled down at her. She felt a blush creeping up her cheeks. _Don't be a dolt Buri! _She mentally yelled at herself. _Just because you're close up to a man doesn't mean you should get all mushy over it. You're not some silly love-struck girl. _

As she looked up at him, she lost track of her steps and Raoul promptly stomped upon her foot. She fell forward onto Raoul, who quickly grabbed her around the waist to keep her from falling. Scowling, she pushed herself off of Raoul and looked ruefully at her foot. She began to walk back by herself but Raoul quickly put his arm around her to support her as she limped back to the nearest couch. Buri bit her lip in pain at each step, trying not to show it hurt.

"Are you alright?" Raoul asked with worry as they reached the couch, helping her to sit down.

She tried to grin at him. "I'm fine. I never realized how heavy you are. It felt like a warhorse stepped on my foot."

Raoul looked down sheepishly and fiddled with the hem of his tunic. Buri winced as her foot throbbed and tried watching the couples as they continued the dance. Lady Curam was looking around the room sharply like a hawk, pinpointing out all the eligible bachelors for her clan. As the lady's eyes roved around the room, Buri found themselves staring at each other. One finely arched eyebrow raised at her then the venerable woman gave Buri a most unladylike wink. Buri smiled back and tried to enjoy the dancing again while Raoul sat on the couch silently.

"Well I think I'm done for the night," Buri declared, standing once more. She eased her weight onto her injured foot and winced.

Raoul quickly stood up. "Want me to help you back?" 

Buri thought about it then slowly nodded her head. "If you don't mind."

"It's the least I can do. Your little foot would be fine if my own foot didn't decide to be mean," he pointed out as he put his arm around her again to support her.

They began to make their way out of the ballroom when a voluptuous brunette stopped Raoul. She wore a tight fitting green dress and had bright makeup on her features. Compared to Buri, the woman had fine curvature to her body that the tight dress amplified. She put a finely manicured hand on Raoul's chest and fluttered her eyelashes at him while Buri glared at her.

"My lord Raoul, good evening. My name is Gretchin. I was wondering if you would honor me with a dance. Your dancing skills are quite divine. Since your friend here is injured, I would gladly accompany you at your side on the dance floor. May I have this pleasure?" she purred.

"Go ahead Raoul, I'll go back myself," Buri said flatly, turning away. With dismay she realized she was jealous. _Why in the gods name am I feeling this way?_ she growled to herself.

Even though Buri turned to walk away Raoul kept a firm grip on her with his arm. He smiled at Gretchin then shook his head at her sadly. "I'm sorry my lady. Duty calls. I would dance with you to show you my impeccable skill, but I'm afraid I must take care of this little lady."

Gretchin eyed Buri, sizing her up. "My lord, she looks fit to take care of herself. She has brute strength, what with those brawny arms and manly torso. Now, I need someone to take care of me. I'm much more delicate and willowy. Do you think you're up to it?" she asked sensually, taking a step closer.

Buri's eyes flashed with anger and she opened her mouth to reply but Raoul quickly nudged her in the side to keep quiet. "My dear," Raoul said, plastering on a fake smile, "I'm sure you can manage without me. Now, I must leave but I wish you luck in finding another candidate."

Gretchin moved forward to block their path. She crossed her arms in a provocative way which also amplified her ample bosom. She smiled sweetly at him again. "Sir that is the problem! You are my one and only candidate. Now, shall we come together for a dance? You wouldn't want to make me unhappy would you? Because I know I can make _you_ very happy."

Raoul lost his patience. "Mithros above! Come on Buri let's get away from this pest," he said leading her away. Buri was still smoldering from the woman's remarks and as they walked by Gretchin sneered at her.

"Fine! Go to bed with that so called _woman_ Raoul," Gretchin said darkly.

Buri was furious and hurt. Gretchin's words had stung her pride. She fought to keep her composure as Raoul helped her through the hallway to her rooms. She stayed silent as they slowly made their way along through the corridor. Raoul squeezed her shoulders reassuringly as they walked.

"The nerve of some women," he finally said as they reached Buri's door. "They never cease to amaze me."

Buri nodded her head in agreement and began to unlock the door. She fumbled with her key in anger then finally got the door unlocked. She went to open it but Raoul put one large hand on her shoulder. Buri kept looking at the door; she was afraid to meet his gaze. After what that woman said and Buri's mixed feelings about Raoul, she did not know what to think. She was embarrassed, hurt, frustrated. Feelings she normally did not experience nor want to. One large hand cupped her cheek and gently turned her head. Raoul's brows were knit with worry and his dark eyes looked into hers intently.

"Buri, you looked very pretty tonight. Gretchin is just a bitter woman who wanted power. Don't let her nasty remarks bother you," he said softly.

Buri stood stiffly, body rigid. "It didn't bother me," she said flatly.

Raoul tucked his hands into his pockets. "Liar," he said simply. "I saw your reaction to her when she said those things. You looked as though you were going to turn her to stone with that gaze."

Buri looked at the ground. Why was she the one stuck in this awkward position?

"Well Buri, goodnight and I hope your foot feels better in the morning. Put some bruise balm on it and stay off the practice courts for a few days," Raoul said.

Buri looked up at him and grinned. "You just don't want to get beat by me in archery," she said.

Raoul laughed and reached forward to grasp her arm. "It's these brawny arms I'm afraid of," he said, eyes dancing. Buri frowned and tried to pull away but Raoul simply pulled her closer.

"I'm joking Buri," he said looking into her eyes. "Thank you for saving me from Lady Curam tonight and keeping those she-devils off of me. I'd much rather spend my night with you than any of them," he said softly.

Buri looked up startled. Raoul leaned forward gently and kissed her on the cheek, barely brushing her with his lips. A blush crept up on his swarthy cheeks and he cleared his throat.

"Well then," he said simply. "Goodnight!" he said turning quickly and strode back down the corridor, leaving a pleasantly confused Buri behind.

She put her hand to her cheek where he kissed her and slowly smiled. She watched as he walked down the hallway, tall and handsome in his finery. _I'm glad I found that strange wall hanging, _she thought with a grin.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Not as fluffy as the others. I was going to make it funnier but it ended up being more about Buri's personality. Funny how the characters write themselves isn't it? Buri is just one of those no-nonsense characters. She threatened to hurt me so here's the result! As always, please R&R if it's your fancy. **

**Also, anyone have any requests or ideas for future chapters? I'm open to suggestions if so!**

**Thank you to the following for reviewing! **

**Obi's Second Cousin****sunsetpony101****peppermint-kiss234****Hunchbook****CopperIslander****InkblotTheDarking****Da One Me to Pwn You All****PurpleBlaze****Dark.Angel.of.Tortal-007**** and a special thank you to oirishgoddess for reviewing so much! Thank you all and I hope you have been enjoying Rude Awakenings so far. **

**Your writer friend, Krystalglow **


	8. Ideation Time

Hello everyone! I recently reread Rude Awakenings and decided to continue with the series. What I would like from you, dear readers, is some suggestions. Who would you like to see? Is there a certain scenario that's been playing around in your head that you would like me to bring to life? I'm open to any and all suggestions.

Thank you all for reading and goddess bless! I'm excited to see what happens in the next chapter.

Yours as always,

Krystalglow


End file.
